Vacuum breaker-a devices can be strategically located in the feed line of the water system, preventing the reverse flow of water by the admission of air, precluding any back siphonage which might occur, (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,303,037 and 3,162,210). Such devices are used in commercial and household installations, for example bidets, Roman Tubs, barber shop and hairdressing salon fixtures, laboratory sinks, to prevent the contamination of the potable water supply. Normally a separate backflow preventer would be installed in the line in advance of the components in the system for diverting the water for the different uses. For example, in a bidet, the water is diverted to the rim and the spray. In a bath tub the water is diverted to the spout, showerhead or removable handheld shower, and so on.
Applicant therefore provides herein improved backflow prevention in a compact, easily manufactured, replaceable cartridge valve assembly which simplifies those structures found in the prior art. The reader is referred to Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,589,438 and 5,685,330 which clearly describes the operation of a vacuum breaker device in a diverting valve the teachings of which are herein incorporated by reference in this regard. However these prior developments are more costly to manufacture having more parts and lack simplicity of operation and replacement.
It is therefore an object of this invention, to provide a simplified diverter valve with integral atmospheric type vacuum breaker in an integral structure which is entirely reliable and easily serviced.
Further and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and more detailed description of preferred embodiments illustrated herein.